Disney Channel: Dimensions
by RiddlesinMercuri
Summary: The third installment in the Dimensions series. A bounty has been placed on Champ, Alice, and Jenny. Now as they traverse the Disney channel universes they are hunted by new enemies. And has Arteman fallen in love?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jake Long stood in times square, rain poured down on him. He was in his dragon form, and he stared at his claws.  
"Why is this happening?" Jake said to himself. "Over the last few months I haven't been able to control my dragon form like i used too, I've lost control a few time, I've gone completely feral!"  
A portal opened behind him, a man in a black cloak stepped out of it. Jake whipped around.  
"Jake Long, I have a proposition for you." He said.  
"What is it?" Jake said.  
"I need you to find someone for me, and kill them." The man said. "Theres a conciderable amount of money and..."  
"I'm not a hitman." Jake said, preparing to fight the man.  
"Well, we can fight about it if you want." The man said.  
He drew two swords, including one that appeared to be made from the wing of a dragon. He launched himself at Jake, Jake caught one of the swords and launched the man into the air, he did a backflip and threw one of the swords at Jake, who narrowly dodged it. The man landed and lunged at Jake again, again Jake caught the sword, but this time the man launched Jake into the air. Jake was amazed at how high he was going. The man, meanwhile, ran up the side of a nearby building, he launched himself off of it, Jake caught his sword yet again and threw him, he rebounded of the building and went under Jake, cutting him open. Jake gave a scream of pain and felt himself losing control of his dragon form. The man landed on a rooftop. Jake shot fire at him, the man spun the sword and shot the fire back at Jake, Jake was caught off guard, it hit him and he fell to the ground below. He unfolded his wings just before impact but the man had launched himself down, and his foot made contact with Jake's chest. Jake hit the ground, his head was spinning, when he could see straight the man extended his arm.  
"Do we have a deal?" He asked.  
Jake reluctantly shook his hand.  
"Good." The man said, he opened a portal. "Now, go, My asosiate will explain all that you are required to do."  
Jake passed through it.  
"Now" The man said, pulling out his cell phone. "To take care of the other."  
He dialed it.  
"Hello, Ms.Possible. Theres a defective robot I need you to catch. My asosiate will be at your residence soon."


	2. Chapter 1:Life is Suite

Chapter 1  
Life is suite  
It was once again time for Champ to leave the doorway dimension. As he walked down the hall the usual crew followed him, but he was annoyed to have two other people following. One was a girl who looked very much like Alice, she had jet-black hair in the same fashion as Alice's and crystal blue eyes. If Alice dyed her hair they could pass for twins. The other girl had short blonde hair, with two pink streaks.  
"Why are you here?" Champ asked, angrily.  
"We're here to protect you." The girl with black hair said.  
"Protect me?" Champ asked, surprised. "Why do I need protection?"  
"Barry put a bounty out on you." The girl said. " Jenny too."  
"We can protect ourselves!" Champ shouted.  
"Look, Alice is making us do this, so if you want to yell at anyone, yell at her." The girl said.  
"Fine." Champ said. "Who are you, anyway?"  
"Susan Losc, I'm Alice's cousin." The girl said.  
"And I'm Anne Airfield." The girl with blonde hair said.  
"Right." Champ said. "Welcome to the team."  
He continued to walk past doorways until Alice said, in his mind 'Here.'  
Champ opened the doorway and stepped into the new world. He was in a fancy hotel room, Alice was laying on the bed, boredly looking through a magazine.  
"What are you doing here?" Champ asked.  
"Well, I felt like accompanying you through a few universes." She said, standing and kissing Champ on the cheek. "Besides, I like the Tipton."  
"So that's what this place is called?" Champ asked.  
"Yes." Said a bored voice, a voice that Champ had heard for the last 12 years.  
"Ruri?" Champ asked.  
"Yes, your powers of observation are astounding." Ruri said, still bored.  
"I'm still older than you, don't mock me." Champ said.  
"Okay, as much as I'm sure we would all love to hear you two squabble, I want to look around." Arteman said.  
He stepped into the hall with Jenny, Brad and Anne.  
"Oh." Said a voice with a british accent. "I thought I smelled that disgusting metallic smell."  
Brit Krust stood before them, as well as her cousin Tiff, and an Asian girl that no one knew.  
"Friends of yours?" She asked.  
"Oh, London, please." Brit said. "We don't hang around trash."  
"Is wierdness the new fashion?" Tiff interupted, laughing. "Or just weird hair?"  
"That's for those of them that have hair." Brit said, pointing at Jenny.  
She would have certainly gone on with her barrage of insults, but two boys had bowled over her and Tiff.  
"Why you wretched..." Brit started, but another girl dashed past them, this one in a hotel uniform.  
"Right, why don't we go to the pool then." London said after Brit and Tiff had calmed down. They muttered and followed.  
"I assume we don't like them." Anne said.  
"Right." Brad said, crossing his arms.  
"But, I thought everyone from Tremorton died in the raid." Arteman said.  
"So did I." Brad said. "But i guess some were like us and escaped to other universes."  
Suddenly there was a shout from inside and the sound of breaking glass, a dragon burst through the wall, Champ in pursuit, and Susan not far behind him.  
"Anne, we've got trouble." Susan said, drawing out a staff.  
"I have eyes." Anne said, still sounding polite.  
"Right." Susan said.  
Champ battled the dragon, it used it's tail to block his sword attacks, but he would alway catch it as it turned for the offensive.  
"Better than I thought." The dragon said.  
"Your okay." Champ said.  
"How 'bout we try this another time, another place." The dragon said.  
"Another side, another story." Champ said.  
"Later." The dragon finished, backing into a portal.  
"Bounty hunter?" Susan asked.  
"Probably." Said Alice, standing in the door of her ruined room.  
"Looks like he was just trying to get a measure of my skill." Champ said.  
"Yes, well...now we know we just have to be careful." Alice said.  
"Yes, beware, mid-size, talking dragon will cause immense property damage." Susan said sarcastically.  
"Don't remind me about the property damage." Alice groaned.  
"Hey, it'll probably be cheaper than those concert tickets." Susan said, still sarcastic.  
"What concert tickets?" Champ asked.  
"Well, you see, we got a letter from Yumi..."


	3. Chapter 2:Concert tour

Chapter 2  
Concert tour  
"So, let me get this straight" Champ said. "Yumi sent us free tickets to a joint show with some girl I've never heard of."  
"They're backstage passes, actually." Susan corrected.  
"Whatever." Champ said.  
"And she sent two sets." Alice said.  
"Nice work bro." Ruri said. "0 for 2."  
"Hey!" Champ said.  
"Lets all rejoice in Champs ignorance!" Arteman said, laughing.  
"HUZZAH!" Brad, Susan and Arteman shouted in unison.  
"Do you guys practice this crap?" Champ asked, angrily.  
"Well, theres not much else to do." Arteman said.  
Susan chuckled.  
"We're here." Alice said.  
They were outside of a massive stadium, crowds fought to get in.  
"Oh great, now we have to go through this crap!" Champ shouted.  
"Not when your with us." Came an all to familiar voice.  
"Yumi!" Champ shouted.  
"Who were you expecting, the Grim reaper?" Yumi asked.  
"Well, considering that he's standing behind you I very well could expect him." Champ said, pointing.  
Sure enough, Grim stood behind Yumi, angrily glaring at her.  
"Argh..." Yumi said under her breath.  
"So, who's the girl your performing with?" Champ asked.  
"Who, me?" A girl with blonde hair and a southern accent asked. "you haven't heard of Hannah Montanna?"  
"Nope." Champ said.  
"You livin' under a rock?" She asked.  
"No." Champ replied.  
"On drugs?" Hannah continued.  
"No." Champ said.  
Hannah opened her mouth when Susan shouted.  
"SHUT UP!" She bellowed.  
"Well, we should probably get inside before someone recognizes us." Yumi said.  
Champ got another treat inside. He was going to be the opening act, along with Arteman. They played covers of a few Green day songs, and then Hannah took over.  
"I hate to say it..." Champ said. "But she sucks."  
"I know." Yumi glared. "Why do people like her?"  
"Why do people like Hillarry Duff?" Champ asked.  
"And if you don't like her why are you playing a show with her?" Ruri asked.  
"What can I say, we get alot of money for this show." Yumi said.  
"Spoken like a true buisnesswoman." Came a buisnessman's voice. Bob Rillings stepped out from the shadows. Champ immediately drew the Mana sword, and along with the others attacked him. Jenny went to join her when she received a blow to the back of the head. She whirled around to see a girl with red hair. She ran towards Jenny, Jenny fired lasers at her, the girl dodged them, She leaped to kick Jenny, Jenny caught her leg and threw her up, she caught a bar and swung back down, going for another kick, Jenny caught her leg again and threw her through the wall. Just then the others returned.  
"What happened?" Jenny asked.  
"Not much." Champ said. "Why's they're a hole in the wall?"  
"This girl attacked me!" Jenny shouted.  
"Another bounty hunter, probably." Susan said.  
"But, her and Rillings appearing at the same time?" Jenny asked.  
"Well, don't let it worry you too much, at least, not until our concert is over." Yumi said.  
They agreed, but Jenny couldn't take the girl off of her mind.  
'She's good, especially for a human..' Jenny thought


	4. Chapter 3:Possibility

Chapter 3  
Possibility  
They entered the next universe high up on a tower. Below them was a beutiful city being over run by robots. A girl with red hair and a boy with blonde hair fought them, when the girl looked up. She saw Jenny.  
"You!" She shouted. "YOUR responsible for this!"  
She shot a grappling hook up the building and quickly scaled it, launching herself at Jenny.  
'Roblade online' a voice said from Jenny's arm, the Roblade burst out, and the girl with red hair stared.  
"So, your also the one they want me to kill." She said.  
"Who, Barry?" Champ asked, drawing his own sword.  
"Sorry, I have a confidentiality policy." The girl said, launching a kick at Jenny.  
"Sorry." Said Jenny. "I can't feel pain, so that's pretty useless."  
"Thought so." The girl said, suddenly she swapped out her gloves, now they had electricity pulsing through them. "I can always short circuit you."  
She attacked Jenny, desperately trying to land a blow.  
"You suck." Jenny said.  
"REALLY!" The girl screamed, she kicked Jenny's arm, hard, it went limp. She went to punch Jenny, but Jenny caught her hand. She hit the girl in the stomach and she fell to her knees. Jenny and the others turned to fight the robots, when suddenly they fell downward into another dimension.

Champ landed on his feet with the others in a room of stone, he turned to see a stone chair, a woman with a purple cape and hood sat there, she stood and approached them. Champ drew his sword, expecting a darksider.  
"I mean you no harm." The woman said.  
"Show your face." Champ said.  
The woman obliged, pulling back her hood to reveal her grey skin and purple hair.  
"MASTER RAVEN!" Arteman and Susan said in unison, bowing as they said it.  
"Who?" Champ asked, turning to them.  
"Did you ever wonder where your friends learned their magic?" Raven asked.  
"No, actually." Champ said.  
"Why?" Raven mumbled. "Why do they always send me fools?"  
"Watch it!" Champ said, raising his sword, Arteman scowled at him.  
"I am Raven, I trained Arteman and Susan in the art of magic." She said. "I'm here now to educate you about your foes."  
"The dark side?" Champ asked, astounded.  
"And the hunters they have employed, yes." Raven said.  
"Where do we start?" Champ asked.  
"With the imminent threat." Raven said. "The hunters."  
"Okay, what's the deal with them?" Champ asked, sitting down on a chair Raven had conjured from the stone.  
"We begin with the explanation of them." Raven said. "They are meant to counterbalance you and Jenny."  
"Really." Champ said sarcastically.  
"Yes, dolt." Raven said, scoldingly.  
"That was sarcasm." Champ said.  
"So was what I said, moving right along, the one you face is named Jake Long, he is also known as the American Dragon." Raven said. "Barry took advantage of his recent struggles with his power to manipulate him into fighting you."  
"So he's not really evil." Champ said.  
"We have yet to see." Raven said. "The one that Jenny faces is Kim Possible, a girl who believes that her mercenary work is hero work."  
"Why?" Jenny asked.  
"Because until recently it has been." Raven said. "Barry spun her a convincing story of your evil."  
"Sounds like something he would do." Champ said.  
"Right, lastly, I can not identify all of the members of the dark side of the Gateway orginization yet, but I can tell you that they all are trying to gain Barry's power."  
"Troubled times for them?" Champ asked.  
"No, the dark side is always like this." She said. "Before we delve into these mysteries however, we have other matters to attend to."  
"Like what?" Champ asked.  
"Follow me."


	5. Chapter 4:Precognition

Chapter 4  
Precognition  
Raven lead Champ to a stone colliseum.  
"So, let me guess, your going to make me fight you?" Champ asked.  
"That's right." Raven said.  
"Why does everyone want to test my strength like this?" Champ asked.  
"Because it's the most accurate way." Raven said.  
They went to opposite sides of the field and began, Raven's first spell put them in near complete darkness. She shot a flurry of attacks at Champ, he dodged them desperately. He gritted his teeth and changed into his water form. The added flexibility helped him quite a bit. Raven decided to attempt a water spell, but Champ dodged it, he grinned.  
"Just because I'm in water form doesn't mean I'll fall for a lightning attack. He lunged at Raven.  
"And he's going to swing down." Said a lazy female voice, just Champ did swing down.  
"And you just wondered who said that." The voice said, this time directed at Raven. "I'll show you who your dealing with.  
A young african girl jumped to the floor. She wore a lavender cloak.  
"I don't remember there being anyone like you on the dark side of the organization." Raven said.  
"What can I say, they needed someone to fill in the magician post after Champ here finished off Dante." The girl said.  
"What's your name?" Raven asked casually.  
"That's the best part, I'm Raven too." The girl grinned. "Now, I would love to face you, but I'll have to save it for another time, because Champ is about to try to attack me."  
She dissapeared just as Champ swung his sword.  
"we're going to have to train you later." Raven said, turning to Champ. "The situation is more urgent then I thought."  
Champ nodded. He was already trying to think of ways to beat this new opponent, but how could he beat someone that could read his attacks ahead of time?


	6. Chapter 5:Slaying of the mentor

Chapter 5  
Slaying of the mentor

Raven sent Champ and company to the next world. Champ grinned as he walked the streets of New york city. Susan frowned at him.  
"Oh, come on!" Champ said. "You've got to admit, this is pretty cool."  
"We're on a mission." Susan hissed.  
"That doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Champ responded.  
Suddenly there was alot of crashing in a nearby store, Champ stared as two dragons burst through a window, including the one that Champ had fought earlier. The other dragon was blue, and appeared much older.  
"Jake, why are you doing this?"the blue dragon choked.  
"I'm sorry." Jake said. "But If I'm going to master my powers I need to kill you."  
The blue dragon stared, not beleiving what he heard.  
"I can teach you to master your powers!" He said.  
"All you can do is hold me back." Jake said, he shot fire into his opponent's face, he tumbled to the ground. Jake went to claw his opponent, but he was blocked by Champ.  
"Why do you want to kill this guy?" Champ asked.  
"I have to!" Jake shouted.  
"For yourself, or for the money?" Champ asked, defiantly.  
Jake swung at him, Champ dodged, and slashed Jake in the stomach, Jake kicked Champ, who flew back, Champ tossed his sword and it stuck in Jakes stomach, the blue dragon was on his feet and he restrained Jake. Champ got to his feet in time to see Jake bite off the other dragon's arm and pull the blade out of his stomach, he turned to his opponent, still holding the mana sword. Jake thrust it through his opponents heart, the blue dragon screamed and died.  
"Now I can gain my true power." Jake grinned, energy flowed from the blue dragon to Jake, when the flow stopped Jake turned to Champ, the mana sword raised, suddenly the mana sword dissolved in Jake's hands, Champ had changed forms, this time to lightning, so the sword had changed as well, and now it was in Champ's hand.  
"Prepare to die." Jake muttered.  
He flew at Champ, who dodged and kicked Jake to the ground, the dragon tried to whip Champ with his tail but he missed, Champ sweeped Jake's legs out from under him, as Jake rolled to his feet a portal opened behind them.  
"That's enough, Jake." Said a familiar voice.  
Barry had come out of a dimensional portal.  
"Even the Huntsman would be proud of your dragon slaying skills, but you need to hone your powers, so it's time we left."  
As Jake flew through the portal, Champ charged at Barry, he raised his sword, but Barry blocked it.  
"I didn't come to play with you today, Champ." He said. "Maybe some other day."  
He passed through the portal and it closed, leaving Champ to ponder his next move.

Jake and Kim sat in a room in the darkside base, Barry smiled at them.  
"Inez has made some new weapons, I hope you'll find them useful." He said.  
At this point a blonde haired woman in a brown cloak entered the room.  
"Yes, Kim, this is for you." She said, tossing Kim a bracelet.  
"What's this do?" Kim said, looking at it.  
"It becomes a robotic combat suit that should enable you to battle XJ9 on equal footing." Inez said.  
"And as for you Jake" Said Barry. "This is yours."  
He held out his sword, the one made from the Dragon wing.  
"Now you can fight Champ properly, instead of like an animal."  
Barry chuckled at his joke and left, leaving the two bounty hunters to discover the uses of their new weapons.


End file.
